Blackout
"Blackout" is the 7th episode of the fourteenth season of ER. It was first aired on NBC in November 8 in 2007. It was written by David Zabel and directed by Christopher Chulack. Plot A power outage strikes on an unusually hot day, bringing nursing home patients suffering from hyperthermia to the ER. Abby and Pratt disagree about diagnostic tests for a fussy baby. Morris and Pratt get their board results, and the ER staff celebrates at Ike's. Moretti and Abby's interactions intensify, and Abby finds herself at a dark and frightening crossroads. Short summary The ER is busy when the temperature rises and Chicago suffers a blackout. The team treat a number of elderly patients brought in after the air conditioning in their nursing home breaks down, and Abby and Pratt disagree over the diagnosis of a 3 month old baby with suspected colic. Moretti meets up with his ex wife, who is in town for a conference. She is worried about their son Daniel and Moretti says he will talk to him.Morris and Pratt pass the boards and the team go out to celebrate. Later Abby wakes up in Moretti's apartment, he tries to stop her as she leaves, obviously upset. When she gets home she finds Doris, her son's latest babysitter on the phone to the police, concerned because by 3 am Abby still hasn't come home. Upset and a little drunk, Abby impulsively decides to go and see Kovač, so she and her son head to the airport in an attempt to get a flight out to Croatia. Characters * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Tony Gates * Samantha Taggart * Archie Morris Trivia * Chuny says that she remembers when Mark Greene and Doug Ross were running the place, and Sam says "Who?". This is an inside-joke about the longevity of ER and its numerous cast changes; most of the current characters don't know the original ones. Quotes Dr. Archie Morris: I hooked myself up with a tight, little sex machine. Energy-efficient to the tune of 40-plus miles per gallon, and draws babes to Archie like bees to honey. Nurse Samantha Taggart: Ew, that made me throw up in my mouth a little. _________________________________ Frank Martin: So did the Medical Board make another deadly error in judgment? Dr. Gregory Pratt: Yes they have, Frank, I passed. _________________________________ Dr. Archie Morris: Mr. Lefkowitz, did Mr. Perkins have any new pills at the home? Bartholomew Lefkowitz: They're always giving us pills. You can't poop, they give you a pill. Complain about the government, you get a pill! Dr. Archie Morris: Can you be more specific? Bartholomew Lefkowitz: Try to get people to vote for Obama, they got a pill for that too! _________________________________ and Hope have broken up Dr. Archie Morris: No big deal. It was very mutual. Nurse Samantha Taggart: That's good. Dr. Archie Morris: Except it was all her idea, and I begged her not to do it. But I'm fine with it now, it's all good. Dr. Archie Morris: Lady for you on three, chief. Dr. Archie Morris: I hope she chokes on a mojito. _________________________________ Pamela Olbes: Air conditioner broke down at a nursing home. Multiple victims with hyperthermia and dehydration, another five coming in the van. Bartholomew Lefkowitz: Yeah, they turned our place into Kentucky Fried Old Folks! _________________________________ Bartholomew Lefkowitz: I did not survive a pogrom, a gulag, and a bris in a back alley just so I could be baked like a strudel. _________________________________ rest of the staff doesn't like the singers Dr. Tony Gates: Some people actually like it. Dr. Gregory Pratt: Oh yeah, what people? indicates to Frank, who is singing along Nurse Chuny Marquez: Frank's not people. _________________________________ Dr. Lucien Dubenko: I'd like to discuss Zelinsky's progress. Dr. Neela Rasgotra: Yeah, about that... Dr. Lucien Dubenko: Tomorrow, not now. Dr. Neela Rasgotra: Tomorrow? Dr. Lucien Dubenko: Yeah, I don't want to say anything too cruel, which I'm at risk of doing if we discuss it at this moment, so we'll talk about Dr. Rain Man tomorrow. Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes